


Legally Insane

by Try2CatchMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/pseuds/Try2CatchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two explanations for this ridiculous behavior on part of the coffee shop. First- Adam was ridiculously unobservant. Second- the shop had magical powers and/or was cursed to only appear once every semester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legally Insane

**Author's Note:**

> I should never let Tumblr talk me into things.
> 
> Please excuse any typos, it's 2AM and I don't want to proofread.

Adam would swear on his life that the coffee shop in front of him hadn't existed that morning.

That morning or any other time he'd walked down this street which, as it happened, was every morning and every afternoon.

The coffee shop defied the notion that it hadn't existed by boasting aged paint and a proud 'Best in Town, 6 years running!' placard in the window.

There were two explanations for this ridiculous behavior on part of the coffee shop. First- Adam was ridiculously unobservant. Second- the shop had magical powers and/or was cursed to only appear once every semester.

Adam decided the second, because he was a dreamer and liked to think the best of himself.

That didn't change the fact that he really, _really_ needed caffeine if he was going to survive the three hour lecture he had in thirty-eight minutes. He'd pulled an all-nighter... well, three all-nighters, and was practically a corpse if Sam's worried eyebrows that morning had been anything to go by.

Dean had just handed him some Advil for the headache pounding away behind his eyes, clapped him on the shoulder, and told him not to OD.

His brothers were opposingly supportive, sometimes.

Of course, the fact that he was over the 72 hour sleep deprivation mark that declared him legally insane until he got at least one REM cycle in was probably the reason he was giving the shop front a narrow-eyed, suspicious look and trying to decide whether or not getting caught up in the curse of the shop would be worth it for espresso.

The question was answered for him when the door swung open, the wind chimes held to it with a command strip tinkling violently in protest. The sound stabbed at his brain like metal spikes, as did the voice that followed.

"It's up to you if you want to stand there and menace the door some more or if you want to actually come in and order something, but I vastly prefer the option where I get paid."

Adam blinked at the guy who'd opened the door, several inches shorter than him, long-ish brown hair (though one tended to revise their definition of what could be considered long hair when they lived with Sam), and a single raised eyebrow that seemed to be judging him.

Checking his watch, Adam realized he only had twenty-five minutes left until hive lecture and realized he'd probably been trying to divine the secrets of the disappearing coffee shop for a little longer than could be considered strictly normal. Well, whatever. He'd figure it out eventually.

Either way, he probably ought to check out the inside of the shop to ascertain more clues. And caffeine. Sugar too.

For science.

The guy who'd opened the door rolled his eyes when Adam came in. The smell was heavenly and Adam considered asking whether or not they could just make him a drink that tasted like this place smelled, that'll be all, thanks.

The place was practically deserted, though, which played into Adam's magical coffee shop theory excellently.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to order something?" The guy from before asked snarkily, reaching a hand into the display case, pulling out a scone, and munching on it while he, for all intents and purposes, waiting for an answer to his question.

Adam briefly considered whether he could punch the guy and still get coffee or not when another, much less stabbing, voice drifted in as someone else came from the back room.

"Gabriel, you shouldn't be rude to the customers- _are you eating the merchandise again??_ "

The alleged Gabriel froze in the face of imminent confrontation with the sandy-haired guy who'd emerged from the back of the shop. He was even shorter than Gabriel, and younger, probably a student himself. In fact, he looked vaguely familiar...

Gabriel apparently decided that discretion was indeed the better part of valor because he proceeded to dive headfirst out the drive-thru window rather face down his coworker

Said coworker sighed and gave Adam a woebegone look, "I can't decide what's worse, the fact that he eats all the baked goods or the fact that he ducks out whenever someone tries to call him on it." Then he blinked, taking a closer look at the incredibly sleep-deprived student in front of him, and his face lit up, "Adam, right? Good to see you again!"

Adam's drowsiness briefly dissipated in a rush of adrenaline and panic because this guy looked familiar, but Adam couldn't remember why for the life of him and he was going to have to pretend to remember and it would be obviously and awkward and-

Oh, thank God for nametags.

Nodding at 'Samandriel' (the name was starting to ring some very groggy bells...), Adam replied, "Yeah, that's me." A moment of thought for a memory to dig its way out of the fog, "You're one of Cas's siblings, right?" Even if Adam hadn't been able to remember or guess from the name, it would have been a fair gamble. It seemed like Castiel's family made up half the population of this town, he had ten siblings. "We were in Child Psychology together?" The memories were coming clearer now.

"That's me!" Samandriel said, seemingly pleased Adam had remembered him. Then he blinked and seemed to deflate slightly, "Err, sorry about Alfie."

Samandriel was a triplet. He'd always seemed nice enough, but his brother Matt was really bookish, not really wanting to talk about anything other than classes even if he was outgoing enough, and the other one, Alfie, hissed at Adam the one time he'd tried to sit near them and assaulted him with a slingshot loaded with acorns as soon as they got out of the classroom.

Adam had steered clear of the triplets after that, but today it looked like Samandriel was the only one around.

Speaking of which, Samandriel seemed to just then remember that they were in a coffee shop. He jumped a bit, as though he were surprised by himself, and scurried around to the till, "What can I get you?"

Adam slunk nearer, pleased that the shop was so dim as his adrenaline had faded and headache returned full-force. When the chalk-board menu refused to focus in front of his eyes, yet another sign the place was under some kind of devious enchantment

"Something with lots of espresso and sugar," he said, finally giving up.

Samandriel raised an eyebrow at him, but not mockingly, "You seem very tired already." He said, slightly admonishing.

"That's what my brother, Sam, said," Giving a little self-conscious shrug, Adam admitted, "I've been awake for about eighty hours and I have a three hour lecture in..." he checked his watch, "Nineteen minutes."

After a few seconds, Samandriel nodded in understanding, "I think I have just the thing."

"You're an angel," Adam said, before sternly reminding himself not to flirt with people who had more brothers than Adam had living relatives, at least one of which would probably kill him in a hilariously improbable way that would easily be written off as an accident.

Samandriel's small smile was worth it, though, as he turned his back and started bustling around with various ingredients.

Adam sat down on a stool to watch the proceedings, but couldn't seem to concentrate, so he let himself zone out staring at the stained glass window over Samandriel's shoulder, wondering if that blue thing in the corner was a TARDIS or not.

"That'll take a while to brew," Samandriel said, leaning against his folded arms on the counter, "Could I see your phone?"

Adam handed it over without question, and that wasn't just because the things that position did to Samandriel's shirt revealed a good amount of his collarbone and Adam didn't want him to move. He was just a caring person is all, "Doesn't the shop have a phone?"

"I'm not making a call," Samandriel said, turning Adam's phone over in his hands before he started tapping away at the touch screen.

"Oh," It took Adam's brain a second to catch up, "then what are you doing?" Samandriel was very distracting. The tip of his tongue poked out of his mouth, his brow furrowed as though he didn't understand Adam's phone at all, but it was a problem he was willing to solve.

"I'm sure you'll find out sooner rather than later," Samandriel replied enigmatically. For a moment, he seemed done, then that look of concentrations came back and he drummed his thumbs across the screen one more time before giving a self-satisfied nod and handing it back to its owner.

Adam immediately checked his outgoing texts and found one of a smiley face to an unknown number.

"I am completely okay with you having my number, you know."

Samandriel flushed all the way up to his ears and coughed awkwardly, going back to bustling around Adam's drink-to-be. "In case you pass out after your lecture and need a ride."

"Uh-huh," maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all. Even if Alfie killed him, he could at least try, right?

He was just about to check movie listings on his phone when Samandriel placed a cup in front of him. He took a sip idly and almost spat it back out in shock.

He choked slightly instead, "That's not coffee."

It wasn't that the drink was bad, it just wasn't what he'd expected. He'd expected espresso, bitterness masked by way too much sugar, and what he'd gotten instead was... different. It was sweet, but not overly. He couldn't identify a lot of the taste, but there was a hint of mint to it and a creamy aftertaste.

"It's tea," Samandriel supplied, "Give it a shot. It won't make you jittery and then crash in an hour like coffee would."

Adam just shrugged and took another sip. It wasn't like any tea he'd ever had before. But then, he'd seen Samandriel take out milk while he was making it, so that probably explained it.

He was going through cinema listings on his phone when his head decided it didn't really want to be upright anymore. He tried to shake it off.

Three minutes later he was resting his head on the bar and feelings like his bones were missing because they definitely weren't doing their job holding him up.

"Did you drug me?" he slurred out. Maybe Samandriel was more like Alfie than he'd thought. He'd have to be, to work in an enchanted coffee shop.

But Samandriel laughed and Adam thought it was the best thing he'd ever heard, even if the barista was an evil genius. Or maybe a sorcerer. Maybe it was a spell.

Samandriel laughed _harder_ , "I didn't put a spell on you, Adam."

Well he had to have, if he was reading his mind. It was very annoying. Adam made sure to think that extra loud.

The chimes on the door tinkled in the announcement of someone knew and Adam gave serious consideration to stabbing them because that was the worst sound _ever_.

"Adam??"

Correction, he was _definitely_ stabbing them.

On second thought, though maybe this could work to his advantage. He flailed impotently in the direction of Samandriel, nearly knocking over his tea.

"He drugged me!" He accused. He'd like to see anyone laugh at an angry Sam. Ha!

But nope, Sam didn't get angry. He just asked, "Are you the one that texted me?"

"Yes, that's me."

It took Adam about three and a half seconds to get it, in his magic-altered state, "You two are in league against me."

"He texted me and said he was a barista here and you looked like you were going to pass out and that I should probably come get you. And he was right." Sam poked him warily and Adam debated the merits of snapping at his fingers, then decided he probably wasn't fast enough at the moment. "What did you give him?"

Samandriel answered before Adam could work out that Sam wasn't talking to him. "A blend of chamomile, mint, and lemon grass." He at least had the decency to sound abashed.

Sam chuckled slightly and Adam made a mental note to put honey in all his girly hair products. Sam patted his shoulder, probably in an attempt to rouse him, "Alright, buddy, time to go."

"Not your buddy," Adam protested, "and I have class."

"Don't ever tell Dean I said this, but in this case, I think you can take a day off." When this still didn't convince Adam to get up, Sam tried to tug him to his feet. Adam responded to this by going completely limp. Dead weight apparently didn't phase Sam at all, since he was a freak built like a coke machine, and he just used the fact that Adam was high up on a bar stool to heave him easily over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna puke on you," Adam groaned, half warning, half threat.

"Then you get to pay for this vest."

"I hate you and your stupid vests." At the sound of Samandriel's laughter, Adam pointed vaguely in the direction he thought the barista was, "And you, don't think I've forgotten you, traitor!"

"Bye Adam, nice to meet you Sam!" Adam could practically _hear_ the cheerful wave Samandriel aimed after them as he was hauled bodily from the coffee shop.

* * *

 

Adam woke a solid eighteen hours later to a text message with a movie listing for that weekend and a promise to sneak in actual coffee.


End file.
